


Nocturnals

by Song



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Sort of..?, Watersports, Wetting, mentions of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valjean has an accident in bed after a nightmare... Javert helps clean him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnals

**Author's Note:**

> A/U: This has been gnawing on my brain for the past few months. 
> 
> Fill for  
> http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=2284179#t2284179

_Valjean struggled against rough hands holding him down and hot breath in his ear. Hash cloth pulled on his sunburnt skin and over his hips. Another convict- a lifer, took him from behind with stabbing precision while the guards pretended not to notice._  
  
"Jean, **Jean!** Wake up you foolish man! It is just a dream!" accompanied by a rough shake.  
  
Valjean's eyes snap open to the soft hues of their bedroom flickering by the light of a lone candle held in his partner's hand.  
  
Javert is leaning over him, stoney face a rife- at least as much as the dark man will allow- with worry.  
  
Warm liquid begins to cool over his groin and thighs. Were he alone as he had spent most of his life Valjean would rise, bath and change the linens before returning to bed. As he now shared his bed with the old spy so did humiliating memories of his hellish past and thus his present shame. He stands resigned to clean the mess. Immediately Javert too stands, tugging the soiled dressing gown over his head and throwing it in a heap in the corner. The novelty of having a partner at all had yet to loose it's awe, even in moments such as these. He is ushered silently to the washroom and into the tub where he is left.  
  
Javert returns a short while later with a steaming kettle of hot water. He lays back allowing Javert to clean him, emotionally and physically drained from the night terror. The well worn cloth graces over old scars mostly received from the brutal years in Toulon as suds are teased from a bar of soap and the urine is gently washed from Valjean's tired body. He is bathed in silence, Javert knowing better than to speak potentially startling a violent reaction, and Valjean lost in visions of ghosts from his past.  
  
The water begins to cool, but not before a more than sufficient level of cleanliness is attained. With a weariness for once befitting his age Valjean wordlessly accepts Javert's arm and steps out of the tub. Using rough but not ungentle movements the inspector towels around his legs and lower back before holding out a fresh nightshirt which he buttons himself as Valjean's fingers tremble.  
  
They return to their shared quarters over worn planks of wooden flooring creaking a mournful song to their mismatched steps. Valjean pauses briefly a sudden unsureity flaring.  
  
"The only casualties tonight were a dressing gown and a single sheet. The remaining linens are dry and warm, waiting our return." states Javert softly. The bed objects for a moment when the two men settle.  
  
"What was it this time?" Javert asks large hand wiping away what most definitely is not a tear.  
  
Valjean leans into the kindly touch with carefully measured breathing. When his heart ceases pounding like warhorses in a charge he finds the words catching in his throat. There is next to nothing he could say to drive them apart after the thirty year game of cat and mouse finally came to a close, but the fear still remains. "In the early days of Toulon-" he begins but starts again. "Before your time at the prison sexual assault within the walls of that place was not uncommon," Valjean finishes not meeting Javert's eyes.  
  
Javert nods, unsurprised at the depravity of such that can scarcely be called men. "Were our... activities tonight preamble?" Asks he.  
  
Valjean shakes his head softly without hesitation. "Possible, though I doubt it to be the case. What we do is a far cry from experiences in years long gone past." He trails a thumb over the light bruise forming on Javert's collarbone- his statement of claim staked upon the other's skin. Valjean has a matching one on his shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry." Valjean whispers.  
  
"A wet dressing gown does none harm. Nightmares are of little consequence after the life you have lived for what we now have."  
  
"Regardless, I still feel the need to apologize. It cannot be easy perusing a relationship with a man as damaged as I."  
  
"If you are damaged Jean, than I am broken." Javert returns somewhat coldly.  
  
Valjean smiles and pulls Javert close for a soft kiss which he reciprocates comfortably. "Then perhaps we can be something less than whole together."

* * *

  _Fin_  



End file.
